Burglar Alarmed
by wenjing10
Summary: When a burglar crept into the Crystal Castle of Harmony, we, especially the Schnee Sextuplets try to stop him without waking up Khai, who is tired after all the reading due to the invitation of the King and Queen of Crystal Empire for her speech tomorrow in their ceremony.


This story is inspired by an episode entitled "Burglar Alarmed" in The Powerpuff Girls. My friend FoxyKhai0209 likes the episode and so do I. So we make one for Slugterra.

Enjoy~

* * *

It was nighttime in Marinatopia. In the Crystal Castle of Harmony, I, along with the others, were looking for Khai. Terry found her in the castle's library, sleeping along with her slugs.

"Hey, guys," Terry called me and the others softly.

We went into the library and saw Khai sleeping. "Oh wow. She must be very tired of all the reading due to the invitation of the King and Queen of Crystal Empire for her speech tomorrow in their ceremony," Eli said quietly.

"Hey, how about you six help Khai to tuck in, in her bedroom?" Tad suggested to his siblings.

"That's a great idea, Tad," I agreed.

"But we have to make sure that we won't wake her up," Michela added.

Tad's siblings, Terry, Isla, Rudy, Blair, Ashley and Derek carried Khai to her bedroom. They placed her onto her bed and tucked her in.

"Good night, Princess Khai. Don't let the bed bugs bite," Isla said before she and her siblings left the room and turned off the lights.

We went to our bedrooms and began to sleep. As we thought it would be a peaceful night, the door creaked open and a burglar man broke into the castle in the middle of the night!

Suddenly, Ashley's eyes opened. She was having a hard time to sleep. She woke up and got off of her bed. Meanwhile, the burglar was stealing the things that he could carry. He put them into a sack. Ashley headed to the royal kitchen, where the burglar was.

The burglar was stealing food from the fridge. Ashley tried to get a bottle of milk from the top of the fridge but her arms were too short to reach it. The burglar subconsciously took the milk bottle and handed it to her.

"Thanks," Ashley thanked.

"Welcome," the burglar replied.

Ashley left and the burglar continued to steal the food. All of the sudden, he froze in shock and his eyeballs turned to the direction where he handed the milk to someone. Ashley was about to leave the kitchen but then she stopped. She looked back at the burglar man. She rubbed her eyes and took a clear vision of him.

However, she was too sleepy to do anything. She yawned and went back to her bed. She climbed back to her bed and drank the milk completely. She felt better and lied on her bed.

"Ashley?" Terry asked with his eyes closed.

"Yes, Terry?" Ashley asked back, also with her eyes closed.

"You okay?" he questioned her.

"Yeah. I just need a glass of milk," she answered. Terry and his other siblings smiled even with eyes closed.

"The nice man taking things in the kitchen helped me get it," she added.

Terry and his other siblings snapped their eyes open when they heard that. "What nice man taking things in the kitchen?" Terry asked as he and his other siblings woke up from their beds simultaneously.

"The nice burglar man?" Ashley responded.

Her siblings stared at her. They suddenly burst out laughing! "Your eyes must be playing tricks on you, I mean, what burglar in the right mind will try to rob the Schnee Sextuplets?" Rudy explained while laughing.

"Yeah, plus Khai and her team, along with the Shane Gang and other heroes are here too!" Blair added while laughing.

Suddenly, they heard a noise from downstairs. It turned out that the burglar had accidentally kicked a tin can and made a noise. They realized that Ashley was not joking at all: there _is_ a burglar in the castle!

"I can't believe it!" Rudy exclaimed angrily. "Someone is _actually_ trying to rob the Schnee Sextuplets!"

"And Khai and her teammates!" Blair added angrily.

"Come on! Let's make some noise!" Rudy called out.

"Shh! No, Rudy! We can't! Khai needs to sleep because she needs to wake up very early in the morning to go to the Crystal Empire, remember?" Isla reminded him.

"Look, this person whoever he is, is _obviously_ just lost or confused," Terry explained. "I am sure if we go and explain to him who we are, and what kind of trouble he could get into, he would understand and leave quietly."

Following Terry's suggestion, the Schnee Sextuplets went downstairs to meet the burglar man. He was counting while he stole some things. He was about to leave when he saw the Schnee Sextuplets. He stopped at his tracks and was shocked.

"Pardon me, mister, but I don't think you completely understand where you are," Terry was the first to speak to the burglar man.

"Are you lost?" Isla asked him.

"One, two, three, four, five, six," the burglar man counted them. "Six children?!"

He hesitated for a while. "Ooohhh~ Now I get it! I know what you want. No worry, there's plenty for everyone!" he said cheerfully as he took out a few bottles of milk from his sack.

"One for you, one for you, one for you, one for you, and... one for you!" he chanted as he handed the milk bottles to Rudy, Blair, Derek, Isla and Terry.

"Uhm... yeah," Terry was a little surprised by his actions. "Listen, sir, are you aware of who we-"

However, his sentence was interrupted by the burglar. "Let's not get greedy now. Let's go! Off to bed with you!" the burglar man told them and he sent the Schnee Sextuplets back to their room. "Little kids need their good night sleep!"

Once they were back on their beds, the burglar man was satisfied. "Nighty night! Don't let the bed bugs bite!" he whispered and closed the door gently.

"Do you think he's still confused?" Derek asked.

Then, the burglar went into Khai's office room. He was stealing the stuffs on the shelves. The shelves had a lot of pictures of Khai, her team, the Shane Gang, heroes from The Eastern Caverns and Belliggera, and the Shane Gang's siblings.

He noticed a picture of Ashley. "Aww, what a cutie!" he complimented. He then saw the whole picture. It was a picture of Ashley shooting laser beams from her eyes and the laser beams were hitting her enemy.

The burglar was shocked! He took a closer look at the picture. The laser beams were indeed coming from Ashley's eyes! His eyes turned to the office door. The Schnee Sextuplets were at the door, and they were floating. Their expressions were angry.

"Mr. Burglar! So far I think we've been more than patient with you!" Terry said to him, slightly annoyed.

The burglar stared at them with wide eyes. He chuckled nervously but his expression turned into worry. To hide his concern, he whistled and walked casually towards the door while carrying his sack. He moved one of his arms above the Schnee Sextuplets to see whether they were carried by strings. Then, he moved his arm below them to see whether they were really floating in midair. To his horror, they were no strings carrying them and they were _really_ floating in midair!

He chuckled nervously while he pulled his collar. He was sweating. "You know what? I... suddenly realized that I... uh... have another appointment down the street..." he lied as he walked pass them. He began to walk towards the front door. "So... uh... why I don't just go ahead and take what I already have, you kids can keep the rest and we will call it even?"

However, Ashley blocked him. "You know what I think? I think that you DON'T HAVE ANOTHER APPOINTMENT!" she growled at him while trying to be quiet.

"Hehehe, you're right. You got me. No appointment," the burglar admitted. He moved backwards and was shaking in fear. "It's the train. I have to catch the two-thirty train."

"There is no Marinatopia two-thirty train," Blair, who was behind him, explained in anger.

The burglar rushed to the back door! He tried to open it! "Yeah... well... I really should be going anyway!" he stammered in fear while trying to unlock the door.

Unfortunately, Isla fired her laser eye beams and sealed the door. "But Mister Burglar... you just got here," she told him evilly.

Seeing the laser beam sealed his only way of escape, the burglar realized that he was doomed as he was surrounded by six superpower children. He screamed loudly! His screams woke me and the others up! Khai and her slugs, surprisingly, did not wake up.

"Butterflies! Huh...?" Khai sat up as she muttered in her sleep.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" the burglar chanted nervously as he was running through the hallways of the castle to get away from the Schnee Sextuplets.

"Fairies!" Khai shouted and laid back down to her bed.

Almost all of us and I, along with the Shane Gang's siblings got out of our beds and went out of the bedrooms. "Who screamed just now?" Junjie asked.

"So suddenly?" I added.

Tad's six siblings appeared before us. "Hey, everyone! Have you seen the burglar man?" they questioned us.

Their question shocked us. We were skeptical about it. Kord and Pronto burst out laughing! They did not believe them.

"Come on, a burglar in the castle? There is no way a burglar in their right mind will break into the princess' castle!" Kord explained.

"Of course! We are powerful! Pronto is powerful! It is foolish to rob us!" Pronto added proudly.

"But then again, remember that time Blakk's henchmen trashed the hideout as a message to us?" Trixie reminded them.

"And Locke and Lode did break into the hideout once," Eli added. "And Dana."

"That's why you need the best and foolproof security system that I have," I explained.

All of the sudden, Terry spotted the burglar man! He was a few yards away from us in the hallway! "There he is!" Terry exclaimed as he pointed the burglar man. We turned around and saw him!

"Hey! What are you doing here?!" Eli shouted and the burglar man ran off when he's spotted.

We quickly went back to our bedrooms to grab our blasters and slugs. Once we had our weapons, we chased after him around the castle!

The burglar went and hid inside the cleaning room. He was panting in the pitch black room. "Team KHEI, the Shane Gang, the Eastern Champions, the Assassins! They are after me now!" he murmured to himself. "Those sextuplets are mutants! I don't have the chance against them! Superpower strength, telekinetic levitation, laser beam eyeballs!"

In the darkness, the burglar found the "chain" to turn on the light. "Ah, here we go," he said and pulled the chain.

"Click!" Rudy blurted out. It turned out that the burglar had actually pulled his arm! He was hanging upside down from the ceiling as a lamp. He was using his laser eye beams from his eyes to produce a source of light.

"I sure pick the wrong castle to rob!" the burglar muttered under his breath.

"You sure did," Rudy agreed.

The burglar then realized a boy's voice talking to him. He slowly looked at the upside down Rudy, who was smiling at him. He speedily ran out of the cleaning room, screaming! He went into the ceiling lamp to hide from us!

"Mr. Burglar Man! We are not going to tell you again! Would you please keep it down?!" Eli came and told the burglar. He turned on the lamp's light. A silhouette of the burglar could be seen clearly in the lamp.

"Yeah!" Rudy agreed and released laser eye beams to cut the lamp down. The burglar hopped away while on the lamp! We began to chase after him in different rooms, everywhere in the castle!

"There he goes!"

"What are you doing?"

"Good work!"

"Oh no, he's getting away!"

"Don't let him get away!"

We opened and closed the doors, running or flying around, desperately trying to catch him! An hour later, we stopped the chase as he was nowhere in sight.

"Now where is he?" Elke asked.

It turned out that the burglar was inside Khai's room. He was panting and sweating, fearing that we would catch him at last. His attention turned to Khai when he heard her snoring a little. He got an idea and closed the door quietly.

"Mr. Burglary Man, come out, come out, wherever you are," we called out softly, trying to search for him.

"I've had it with this lame villain!" Tad said as he felt not interested about the burglar anymore. "He's just not worth all of this trouble! Besides, I bet he's long gone already!" He opened the door to Khai's room.

"But Tad, don't you think we should be absolutely sure that he is gone for good?" Eli asked him.

However, Tad just stood there, in front of the door. He was not responding to Eli's question. "Tad? Did you hear me?" Eli asked him again.

Tad began to stammer as he pointed to the room. We went towards him. "Tad. Taddy, what's the matter?" Ha-Chan questioned him.

We suddenly gasped in horror at what Tad was seeing! "Bur... Burglary... Man!" Tad stammered. It turned out that the burglar man was going to scream at Khai's ear!

"One step closer you slingers and genetic freaks! And I scream your princess head off!" he threatened us quietly.

"You wouldn't dare," Eli and Haru said as they tiptoed towards him.

"One more step!" he threatened them and they stopped at their tracks. "I would do it. I swear it will. I will scream so loud that it will... it will scare her. Very bad. Then you all get in trouble."

"No, please, Mr. Burglar. Leave her alone. She's tired," Ashley and Derek pleaded.

"Tired? She's tired. What about me? I have been running around, trapped inside this freak castle all night. I'm the one that's tired," he defended.

"Don't you dare scream!" Rudy and Blair warned him.

"I'm gonna do it," he said as he moved towards Khai again.

"No! Don't, Mr. Burglar!" Terry and Isla gasped.

The burglar took a deep breath and was about to scream. Then suddenly, a fist hit him square at his face! It was Khai, who suddenly sat up from her bed while asleep! She knocked the burglar off conscious! We cheered at Khai, happy that she defeated him with a hard punch in his face!

"Unicorns!" Khai blurted out and fell back to her bed again. We were amazed that she was not waken up at all.

With the burglar dazed, we retrieved all of the stolen items from his sack. Elke, Haru and Ilys used a magic spell to return the items back to their original positions. Ashley threw the burglar out of the castle. "And stay out!" she yelled at him.

After all the night chase, we went back to bed and fell asleep peacefully. Meanwhile, the burglar, who had regained consciousness, went somewhere else.

"Woah, cha-ching!" he exclaimed happily as he found himself going to the Black Fang's HQ to rob.

* * *

 _Oh boy. I feel sorry for the Black Fang, I really do._ That's inspired by the narrator in The Powerpuff Girls in this episode.


End file.
